Forum:2013 Pacific typhoon season/Betting pools
Welcome Welcome to the 2013 Pacific typhoon season betting pool. Don't bet any storm that has already formed. No actual betting is allowed! Storm name pools will be coming in January 2013. --Isaac829 16:00, September 22, 2012 (UTC) The name pools are all in! AndrewTalk To Me 21:11, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Informal betting on date of formation of the first storm (January 1) You can add your own if you want a much more accurate date. *Storm active from last year - *'January 1-10 - ''NO WINNER! (Severe Tropical Storm Sonamu/Auring formed on January 1)'' *January 11-20 - *January 21-31 - Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 07:20, November 2, 2012 (UTC) *February 1-10 - *February 11-20 - *February 21-28 - *March 1-10 - *March 11-20 - *March 21-31 - *April 1-10 - *April 11-20 - *April 21-30 - *May or later - Informal betting on date of dissipation of the last storm (December 4) You can add your own if you want a much more accurate date. *Before November 1 - *November 1-10 - *November 11-20 - *November 21-30 - *''December 1-10 - (NO WINNER!) '(Apparently, all of us were expecting a later end. Tropical Depression 33W, our season's final storm, dissipated on Janaury 4.) *December 11-20 - Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 07:14, November 2, 2012 (UTC) *December 21-31 - Same bet as last year :D Isaac829 05:06, January 12, 2013 (UTC) (Dec. 24) AndrewTalk To Me 13:53, January 12, 2013 (UTC) [[User:Steven09876|'''Steven09876]] [[user talk:Steven09876|'(Talk to Me!!!)']] 17:43, July 20, 2013 (UTC) *Storm active at 2014? yes. just one that goes on jan 1 2014. Raraah, Awesome Pony 18:31, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Informal betting on the highest winds (Haiyan, 145 mph) All winds are in 10-min winds. *Less than 115 mph - *115 - *120 - Isaac829 05:07, January 12, 2013 (UTC) *125 - *130 - *135 - *140 - *''145 - Steven09876 (Talk to Me!!!) 17:43, July 20, 2013 (UTC) (WINNER!) '(Haiyan, 145 mph - Haiyan was an absolute beast! Its winds tie it with Bess '82 and Megi '10 as the second strongest winds recorded in the WPAC basin!) *150 - (Kong-rey) AndrewTalk To Me 13:53, January 12, 2013 (UTC) *155 - *160 - (record high, Typhoon Tip in 1979) Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 07:15, November 2, 2012 (UTC)Allanjeffs 12:22, January 12, 2013 (UTC) *165 - *170 - *More than 170 - Hmmmmmm. Raraah, Awesome Pony 18:31, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Informal betting on the lowest pressure (Haiyan, 895 mbar) Pressures are per 5 mbar. If you have a more exact prediction(such as 923 mbar), feel free to add it into it's correct area. Also, no betting on storms with the listed pressures that have already formed. ﻿(Note: JMA rounds pressures to the nearest 5.) *Higher than 970 - *970 - *965 - *960 - *955 - *950 - *945 - *940 - *935 - *930 - Isaac829 05:08, January 12, 2013 (UTC) *925 - *920 - *915 - *913 - Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 07:16, November 2, 2012 (UTC) *910 - *905 -Allanjeffs 12:22, January 12, 2013 (UTC) *900 - *895 - Steven09876 (Talk to Me!!!) 17:43, July 20, 2013 (UTC) (WINNER!) '(Haiyan, 895 mbar - Well, Haiyan could easily have had a lower pressure, but the JMA says it was 895 mbar, and that is still the lowest pressure recorded worldwide in three years.) '' *890 - *885 - *880 - *875 - (Kong-rey) I expect a re-Typhoon Nora (1973) or a re-Typhoon June (1975), but no Typhoon Tip (1979). AndrewTalk To Me 13:53, January 12, 2013 (UTC) *870 - (record WPAC + worldwide high, Typhoon Tip in 1979) *Lower than 870 - OH GOD NOOOOO! Raraah, Awesome Pony 18:31, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Informal betting on the number of deaths (6,686) *None - *1000 and below -Allanjeffs 12:23, January 12, 2013 (UTC) *1001 - 2000 - Isaac829 05:08, January 12, 2013 (UTC) [[User:Steven09876|'Steven09876']] [[user talk:Steven09876|'(Talk to Me!!!)']] 17:43, July 20, 2013 (UTC) *2001 - 3000 - Re-Bopha (2012) and re-Washi (2011) expected. AndrewTalk To Me 13:53, January 12, 2013 (UTC) *3001 - 4000 - Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 07:16, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Raraah, Awesome Pony 20:32, January 12, 2013 (UTC) *4001 - 5000 - *''5001 and higher - (NO WINNER!) '(6,686 reported fatalities - Well, sadly, this season turned out to be more deadly than we expected, mainly because of Haiyan.) Informal betting on number of JMA/WMO names retired *None - *1 - Isaac829 05:08, January 12, 2013 (UTC) *2 - Raraah, Awesome Pony 18:31, January 3, 2013 (UTC), Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 08:43, January 7, 2013 (UTC)Allanjeffs 12:23, January 12, 2013 (UTC) [[User:Steven09876|'''Steven09876]] [[user talk:Steven09876|'(Talk to Me!!!)']] 17:43, July 20, 2013 (UTC) *3 - *4 - AndrewTalk To Me 13:53, January 12, 2013 (UTC) *5 (record, 2006) - *More than 5 - Informal betting on number of PAGASA names retired *None - *1 - *2 - Isaac829 05:09, January 12, 2013 (UTC) *''3 - ''Winner! (''Labuyo, Santi and Yolanda) -'' 'Allanjeffs 12:23, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Steven09876 (Talk to Me!!!) 17:43, July 20, 2013 (UTC)' *4 - Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 07:16, November 2, 2012 (UTC) AndrewTalk To Me 13:53, January 12, 2013 (UTC) *5 (record, 2011) - *More than 5 - 7 NAMES TO GO TO THE OAP HOUSE XD Raraah, Awesome Pony 18:31, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Informal betting on cost of damages ($21.5 billion) In USD (2013). *None - *Less than 1 million - *1 - 100 million - *100 - 200 million - *200 - 400 million - *400 - 800 million - *800 million - 1 billion - *1 - 2 billion - *2 - 3 billion - AndrewTalk To Me 13:53, January 12, 2013 (UTC) *3 - 4 billion - Isaac829 05:09, January 12, 2013 (UTC) *5 - 7 billion - Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 08:42, January 7, 2013 (UTC)Allanjeffs 12:24, January 12, 2013 (UTC) [[User:Steven09876|'Steven09876']] [[user talk:Steven09876|'(Talk to Me!!!)']] 17:43, July 20, 2013 (UTC) *7 - 10 billion - *10 - 15 billion - *15 - 20 billion - (record WPAC high for a single storm, Typhoon Mireille in 1991) *''20 - 40 billion - (NO WINNER!) '(Damage estimates near $21.5 billion - Well, sadly, we had a bad year damagewise, mainly because of Fitow and Usagi.) '' *40 - 60 billion - Raraah, Awesome Pony 18:31, January 3, 2013 (UTC) *60 - 80 billion - *80 - 100 billion - *More than 100 billion - (worldwide record high, Hurricane Katrina in the 2005 AHS) Informal betting on number of tropical storms (18) *None - *1 - 3 - *4 - 6 - Isaac829 05:10, January 12, 2013 (UTC) AndrewTalk To Me 13:53, January 12, 2013 (UTC) *7 - 9 -Allanjeffs 12:24, January 12, 2013 (UTC) [[User:Steven09876|'Steven09876]] [[user talk:Steven09876|'(Talk to Me!!!)']] 17:43, July 20, 2013 (UTC) *10 - 12 - Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 08:42, January 7, 2013 (UTC) *''12 - 19 Raraah, Awesome Pony 18:31, January 3, 2013 (UTC) (WINNER!) '(18 JMA tropical storms - Sonamu, Shanshan, Yagi, Leepi, Bebinca, Rumbia, Cimaron, Jebi, Mangkhut, Trami, Pewa, Unala, Kong-rey, Yutu, Toraji, Pabuk, Sepat, and Podul, all failed to become "official" typhoons.) *More than 19 - Informal betting on number of typhoons (13) *None - *1 - 3 - *4 - 6 - *7 - 9 - (record low, 2010) '''Dylan (Hurricane 99) 21:32, July 29, 2013 (UTC) * 10 - 12 - Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 08:42, January 7, 2013 (UTC)Allanjeffs 12:24, January 12, 2013 (UTC) [[User:Steven09876|'Steven09876']] [[user talk:Steven09876|'(Talk to Me!!!)']] 17:43, July 20, 2013 (UTC) * 13 or more - (record high, 26 in 1964) Yup. 16 of em, bring in the reem dream of Typhoon land. 6 super typhoons too. Raraah, Awesome Pony 18:31, January 3, 2013 (UTC), Isaac829 05:10, January 12, 2013 (UTC) 17 AndrewTalk To Me 13:53, January 12, 2013 (UTC) (WINNERS!) '(Thirteen storms "officially" became typhoons - Soulik, Utor, Man-yi, Usagi, Fitow, Danas, Nari, Wipha, Francisco, Lekima, Krosa, and Haiyan. Five storms, Utor, Usagi, Francisco, Lekima, and Haiyan, went on to become "super" typhoons per JTWC criteria. Of note was a streak of eight straight typhoons (Fitow to Haiyan) that represents the largest consecutive number of typhoons since 2001.)'' Informal betting on strangest name Likely no winner. (which ended up happening) *Sonamu - *Shanshan - *Yagi - *Leepi - *Bebinca - *Rumbia - *Soulik - *Cimaron - A hurricane formed out of 100 cinnamon sticks that does the Gangnam Style in the middle of the Pacific. Raraah, Awesome Pony 20:32, January 12, 2013 (UTC) *Jebi - *Mangkhut - *Utor - *Trami - *Kong-rey - *Yutu - *Toraji - *Man-yi - A super typhoon that lasts for nearly a month as it spirals throughout the West Pacific, causing massive destruction. [[User:Steven09876|'''Steven09876]] [[user talk:Steven09876|'(Talk to Me!!!)']] 17:43, July 20, 2013 (UTC) *Usagi - *Pabuk - *Wutip - *Sepat - *Fitow - *Danas - *Nari - *Wipha - *Francisco - This storm will spiral between China, Japan, and the Korean Peninsula eccentricly (Hurricane Norbert (1984) and Hurricane Nadine (2012)'s WPAC equivleant), causing five feet of rain, 900 deaths, $1 billion (2013 USD) in damage, over 5,000 people to become homeless, and steel to blow off Seoul, Shanghai, Tokyo, Pyongyang, and Yokohama's famed landmarks (e.g. the Oriental Pearl Tower and the Jin Mao Tower, the 63 Building, the Tokyo Tower and the Tokyo Sky Tree, the Yokohama Landmark Tower, and the Ryugyong Hotel). This destructive severe tropical storm will cause extreme goverment funding to pay for its price. AndrewTalk To Me 13:53, January 12, 2013 (UTC) *Lekima - *Krosa - *Haiyan - *Podul - *Lingling - *Kajiki - *Faxai - *Peipah - *Tapah - *Mitag - *Hagibis - *Neoguri - *Rammasun - *Matmo - *Halong - *Nakri - *Fengshen - *Kalmaegi - Informal betting on the strongest name (Haiyan) *Sonamu - *Shanshan - *Yagi - *Leepi - *Bebinca - *Rumbia - *Soulik - *Cimaron -Allanjeffs 12:25, January 12, 2013 (UTC) *Jebi - *Mangkhut - *Utor - *Trami - First two incarnations failed to even exceed regular TS strength by JMA standards; third time's the charm? --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 20:57, August 9, 2013 (UTC) *Kong-rey - AndrewTalk To Me 13:53, January 12, 2013 (UTC) *Yutu - you too will be strong Raraah, Awesome Pony 20:32, January 12, 2013 (UTC) *Toraji - *Man-yi - *Usagi - *Pabuk - Isaac829 22:06, August 9, 2013 (UTC) *Wutip - [[User:Steven09876|'Steven09876']] [[user talk:Steven09876|'(Talk to Me!!!)']] 17:43, July 20, 2013 (UTC) *Sepat - *Fitow - *Danas - *Nari - *Wipha - *Francisco - *Lekima - *Krosa - *''Haiyan - (NO WINNER!) '(145 mph, 895 mbar - Haiyan was definitely our season's intensity champion. It is real rare to witness the force we saw in this monster.) *Podul - *Lingling - *Kajiki - *Faxai - *Peipah - *Tapah - *Mitag - *Hagibis - *Neoguri - *Rammasun - *Matmo - *Halong - *Nakri - *Fengshen - *Kalmaegi - Informal betting on the longest-lasting name (Francisco) *Sonamu - *Shanshan - *Yagi - *Leepi - *Bebinca - *Rumbia - *Soulik - *Cimaron - *Jebi - *Mangkhut - *Utor - *Trami - *Kong-rey - *Yutu - *Toraji - *Man-yi - [[User:Steven09876|'''Steven09876]] [[user talk:Steven09876|'(Talk to Me!!!)']] 17:43, July 20, 2013 (UTC) *Usagi - *Pabuk - *Wutip - *Sepat - *Fitow - *Danas - *Nari - *Wipha - *''Francisco - Spiraling 18 days between China, Japan, and the Koreas. AndrewTalk To Me 13:53, January 12, 2013 (UTC) (WINNER!) '(Based on JMA records, Francisco lasted 10.50 days as a tropical cyclone.) *Lekima - *Krosa - *Haiyan - *Podul - *Lingling - linglinglinglinglinglinglingling. does exactly as it says on the tin. lasts 30 days Raraah, Awesome Pony 20:32, January 12, 2013 (UTC) *Kajiki - *Faxai - *Peipah - *Tapah - *Mitag - *Hagibis - *Neoguri - *Rammasun - *Matmo - *Halong - *Nakri - *Fengshen - *Kalmaegi - Informal betting on the final storm name (Podul) *Sonamu - *Shanshan - *Yagi - *Leepi - *Bebinca - *Rumbia - *Soulik - *Cimaron - *Jebi - *Mangkhut - *Utor - *Trami - *Kong-rey - *Yutu - *Toraji - *Man-yi - *Usagi - *Pabuk - *Wutip - *Sepat - *Fitow - *Danas - *Nari -Allanjeffs 12:25, January 12, 2013 (UTC) *Wipha - *Francisco - *Lekima - *Krosa - [[User:Steven09876|'''Steven09876]] [[user talk:Steven09876|'(Talk to Me!!!)']] 17:43, July 20, 2013 (UTC) *Haiyan - *''Podul - (NO WINNER!) '''(Although weak, Podul concluded a rather interesting typhoon season.) '' *Lingling - *Kajiki - *Faxai - AndrewTalk To Me 13:53, January 12, 2013 (UTC) *Peipah - *Tapah - *Mitag - *Hagibis - *Neoguri - *Rammasun - *Matmo - *Halong - HA I'M LONG :D and i'm gunna be da last one Raraah, Awesome Pony 20:32, January 12, 2013 (UTC) *Nakri - *Fengshen - *Kalmaegi - Informal betting on the strangest PAGASA name This section likely will not claim a victor (and it did not). ''Please do not bet on storms that have already formed and only bet on one name. *Auring - *Bising - *Crising - *Dante - *Emong - *Fabian - *Gorio - *Huaning - *Isang - *Jolina - *Kiko - Exists simultaneously with Hurricane Kiko in the East Pacific, much like how Hurricane Babe and Typhoon Babe did in 1977. Luckily, no damages or deaths will be reported because of Kiko. AndrewTalk To Me 21:11, January 12, 2013 (UTC) *Labuyo - *Maring - *Nando - *Odette - *Paolo - *Quedan - *Ramil - Pulls a Washi (2011) and causes massive destruction in the Philippines. [[User:Steven09876|'Steven09876']] [[user talk:Steven09876|'(Talk to Me!!!)']] 17:43, July 20, 2013 (UTC) *Santi - *Tino - *Urduja - *Vinta - *Wilma - is like a repeat of wilma in 2005 but in japan and the phillipines and china and reaching australia Raraah, Awesome Pony 21:24, January 12, 2013 (UTC) *Yolanda - *Zoraida - Auxiliary list: *Alamid - *Bruno - *Conching - *Dolor - *Ernie - *Florante - *Gerardo - *Hernan - *Isko - *Jerome - Informal betting on the strongest PAGASA storm (Yolanda) *Auring - *Bising - *Crising - *Dante - *Emong - *Fabian - *Gorio - *Huaning - *Isang - *Jolina - 153 mph for joline joline joline jolineeeee (but no dolly parton :( ) Raraah, Awesome Pony 21:24, January 12, 2013 (UTC) *Kiko - *Labuyo - *Maring - [[User:Steven09876|'Steven09876']] [[user talk:Steven09876|'(Talk to Me!!!)']] 17:43, July 20, 2013 (UTC) *Nando - *Odette - 135 mph (1-min), 914 mb. AndrewTalk To Me 21:11, January 12, 2013 (UTC) *Paolo - *Quedan - *Ramil - *Santi - *Tino - *Urduja - *Vinta - *Wilma - *''Yolanda - (NO WINNER!) '(145 mph, 895 mbar - As said above, Yolanda (Haiyan) was a rare deadly monster.) *Zoraida - '''Auxiliary list: *Alamid - *Bruno - *Conching - *Dolor - *Ernie - *Florante - *Gerardo - *Hernan - *Isko - *Jerome - Informal betting on the longest-lasting PAGASA storm (Odette) *Auring - *Bising - *Crising - *Dante - *Emong - *Fabian - *Gorio - *Huaning - *Isang - *Jolina - *Kiko - has a kick about the phillipines for 26 days Raraah, Awesome Pony 21:24, January 12, 2013 (UTC) *Labuyo - *Maring - *Nando - *''Odette - Steven09876 (Talk to Me!!!) 17:43, July 20, 2013 (UTC) (WINNER!) '(Odette (Usagi) lasted 5.00 days in the PAGASA region.) *Paolo - *Quedan - *Ramil - *Santi - 11.00 days in the PAGASA region. AndrewTalk To Me 21:11, January 12, 2013 (UTC) *Tino - *Urduja - *Vinta - *Wilma - *Yolanda - *Zoraida - '''Auxiliary list: *Alamid - *Bruno - *Conching - *Dolor - *Ernie - *Florante - *Gerardo - *Hernan - *Isko - *Jerome - Informal betting on the final PAGASA storm (Zoraida) *Auring - *Bising - *Crising - *Dante - *Emong - *Fabian - *Gorio - *Huaning - *Isang - *Jolina - *Kiko - *Labuyo - *Maring - *Nando - *Odette - *Paolo - *Quedan - *Ramil - *Santi - *Tino - *Urduja - *Vinta - *Wilma - *Yolanda - *''Zoraida - Steven09876 (Talk to Me!!!) 17:43, July 20, 2013 (UTC) (WINNER!) '(Zoraida (Podul), although weak, tapped off an extremely active season for the Philippines.) '''Auxiliary list: *Alamid - *Bruno - bruno mars in dec 27 2013 Raraah, Awesome Pony 21:24, January 12, 2013 (UTC) *Conching - *Dolor - *Ernie - *Florante - *Gerardo - *Hernan - *Isko - *Jerome - I am feeling we will reach this name. AndrewTalk To Me 21:11, January 12, 2013 (UTC)